


食色性也

by Thalia1229



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 山花 - Freeform, 明星大侦探 - Freeform, 魏白 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia1229/pseuds/Thalia1229
Summary: 大灰狼垂涎了那只狡猾的小野猫好多年，终于按捺不住叼回窝里，然后干了个爽。





	食色性也

整栋楼的无关人员早已被疏散完毕，随着总电闸的关闭，本就半明半暗的白炽灯彻底熄灭。微不可察的脚步声兀地响起，伴随着细微的无线电“兹拉”的回响声，击破沉寂。

 

“0328接近目标。”

 

王嘉尔揣着枪屏息凝神，猫着腰向走廊尽头那扇门行进。悬之不下的心脏因为紧张而急剧擂动着，震耳欲聋。

 

他停留在与门一步之遥的地方。出乎意料地，透过门传来的，并非他想象中电子仪器运行的尖鸣，而是种衣物摩擦带起的飒飒风声。

 

枪上膛的同时门被拉开——

 

偌大的房间凌乱无比，七零八落的堆着损坏的仪器，窗户破了半扇，玻璃渣散落了一地。身形俊挺的男人背对而立，闻声转头，脸被树影与月色分割成几块，阴影覆于其上，独露出只眼睛。一只斜挑着眉毛，睨着他的，野兽般的眼睛。

 

被那种眼神盯着，王嘉尔只觉寒气从心底升腾而起，冻住他的神经与咽喉，一步步将胆气分崩离析。

 

是谁？

 

“无关人员…”他听见自己艰涩的开口，却被突然打断。

 

身后响起一串紧凑的脚步声，为首那个还未走至近处便已抬高了音量，“魏先生——”

 

王嘉尔闻言眉头一紧，’魏’这个姓在中国无比常见，但能让厅长如此以礼相待的，少之又少。

 

到底是谁？

 

不顾心底的猜测，王嘉尔举起了枪，厅长的声音戛然而止，灼灼的目光让他如同芒刺在背。

 

“放下枪。”耳边传来撒贝宁温和的声音，王嘉尔感觉有股力拽着自己的手臂，明白是撒贝宁的手，一咬牙，不甘心的放下了。此时姗姗来迟的人们才拥至门口，将王嘉尔和撒贝宁挤开。耳边的通讯器将嘈杂的声音隔开，四周竟安静的令人不适。听不见平日让人烦躁的电流声，王嘉尔这才迟钝的发现通讯器不知什么时候已经被人关掉了。

 

他最后看了一眼被簇拥在人群中，一言不发的男人。

 

白敬亭醒来的时候脑子迷迷糊糊的，半天没缓过来。想睁眼却发现双眼被软软的布带覆着，用力眨眼反而让倒刺棱的睫毛挠的眼睛痒。手脚都被细麻绳束着，他尝试着挣扎几下，粗糙的纤维磨的手火辣辣的疼。

 

草。

 

后知后觉的发现自己又被绑架了，白敬亭心里暗骂了一句。他在黑暗边缘游走多年，常常有些不走寻常路的雇主喜欢把他绑着见面，仿佛是为了彰显自己的地位。

 

身居高位的人总有些想要掌控人心的变态欲望。

 

摸索几下发现缝在袖口的小刀已被搜走后，白敬亭吐了口气，开始希望这次的雇主能善良一点。高速移动的轿车开的很稳，密闭的空间里只有白敬亭一个人的呼吸深深浅浅的起伏着。

 

在双目不可视的情况下其他感官势必变得更加敏锐。白敬亭今天除了早上喝了盒牛奶，其他时候什么都吃，本想等这单结束后和何老师去吃火锅，却被半中拦腰的截胡。此时胃里的空虚感爆发出来，冲击的他头晕。

 

“诶…有吃的吗？”没有指明对象，白敬亭试探性的开了口，想着无论是司机还是保全，至少有人该回应自己。

 

他的声音浓醇干净，尾音下压时却偏偏有种撒娇的感觉。

 

“告诉你们老板，饿死我就没人给他干活了喂。”

 

不知哪里传来一声嗤笑，白敬亭感觉有人细细撩过自己发梢，像为宠物顺毛那样一撮一撮理顺，手指蹭过耳朵时若有若无的摩挲着耳廓，末了又掐住他的下巴，强迫他抬起头来。

 

热气全然喷洒在耳畔。

 

“那吃饱了能让老板干吗？”

 

瞳孔猛地放大，白敬亭本能的从这个男人话中感到了威胁。未经任何思考，大脑后仰挣脱开男人的手，一头撞了过去。

 

“呵哼。”他隐约听到一阵轻笑，下一秒便被男人紧紧禁锢在怀里。耳垂被狠狠咬住，犬牙厮磨几下，连咬带舔的叼住他耳朵不放。白敬亭的耳朵本就软而轻薄，没几下便被弄得通红，隐隐有血丝渗出。

 

初冬时节的空气本就泛着轻寒，微僵的血液流速让耳朵有些麻，此时偏偏笼在男人温热的口腔内，连带着一阵酥麻的刺痛感，白敬亭哼哼着不禁放软了身子。

 

男人看见他这幅样子，笑的更加愉悦，一手托着他的后脑勺一手扶着腰，要挟着他献上一个吻。

 

唇齿交融那种缠绵悱恻之感生生如重锤擂在白敬亭心上，先前晕乎乎的感觉完全消失。

 

在做什么啊白敬亭。

 

本来柔软服帖的小舌瞬间被洁白的牙齿替代，白敬亭毫不留情的一口咬在男人在他嘴里肆虐的舌头上。

 

“嘶…”男人吃痛，收回了舌头，但那一刻瞬间充斥口腔的血腥味还是在白敬亭脑子里挥之不去。他龇了龇牙，露出隐隐沾着血丝的牙。“滚。”

 

男人怒极反笑，起身检查了一下伤口，眼神终于冷凝下来，看着像只小老虎般张牙舞爪的白敬亭，不再温柔。

 

嘴唇被粗暴的摩挲几下然后强行捏开塞进颗药，白敬亭被蒙着眼茫然的顽抗着，紧闭牙关却还是反抗不过，被强迫着将药丸咽下。

 

与此同时，男人抽身离开。

 

时间再一次转回原点，四周陷入沉寂。

 

不知过了多久，那颗沉入胃里的药丸挣扎着，带起了一丝燥热。

 

而那燥热倏尔之间便迅速煽风点火，顺着血液穿过身体每一条脉络，唤醒了埋于心底的欲望，蛮横的拿手抓挠着白敬亭残存的理智，剥离他最后一丝清醒。

 

呼吸不自觉的粗重起来，白敬亭咬住嘴唇尽力不让喘息从嘴中泄出，细细的麻绳在几番挣扎后却越束越紧，把两只手别住，动弹不得。然而小腹的欲火早已挑起欲望，前端颤巍巍的立了起来。白敬亭本能扭动腰肢磨蹭双腿，想要缓解下身的难言之隐，可紧束四肢的麻绳直接阻断他所有的侥幸。

 

“唔嗯…”下身的肿胀感一波一波袭来，白敬亭无力的蜷起腿，挺动腰肢妄图缓解难耐的欲望，而敏感至极的性器只轻轻蹭过腿根便颤抖着不住的沁出浊液。隔靴搔痒带来的更大空虚感刺激得白敬亭几乎崩溃啜泣。

 

“呜…你在吗？”汗水从发梢滴下，落进眼里几下晕开，头晕目眩。

 

“救救我…”声音不自觉带上哭腔，下身的灼热一路向上，把理智与羞耻烧得精光。“让我…”

 

“宝贝在找我吗？”男人的声音再一次出现在耳边时白敬亭宛如恩赐。落在唇边的手用力拭了拭白敬亭被咬出伤口的唇周，粗粝的触感反而激发了白敬亭的渴望，他轻抿着嘴唇侧头蹭了蹭男人的手，又试探性的舔舔他的手，迷离着眼像只被驯服的家猫。

 

这示弱性的举动大大取悦了男人，他也不再戏耍白敬亭，径直解开他脚上的麻绳。可长期血脉阻塞的脚踝处软弱无力，根本无法支撑起双腿。根本不给白敬亭反抗的机会，男人拉开白敬亭的双腿，几下褪去他的裤子，两手顺着脚踝往上摸。

 

白敬亭从未被外人这样折腾过，被激的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，腿也不适的晃了晃。“别这么弄…”下身的肿胀尚未得到缓解，男人的逗弄都只会一步步加深他的痛苦。“让我出去…呜…” “好好好。”男人安抚的吻过白敬亭头顶，“叫我名字，叫大勋。” “嗯…大勋…”白敬亭迷糊中仿佛在哪里听过这个名字，但涣散的神智已无法支撑他去进行思考，只能盲目顺从本能，顺从能带给他释放的魏大勋。

 

魏大勋倒是很守信的握住白敬亭的性器上下撸动着，不轻不重的搓捻着顶端的马眼，修长带有薄茧的手指抚过敏感处时白敬亭猛地勾起背，双腿徒劳的夹住魏大勋的手磨蹭着，努力挺腰将性器往魏大勋手里顶。在魏大勋娴熟的手法下，白敬亭发出一声压抑的尖叫，几下释放出来。

 

粘稠的精液从魏大勋指缝中滴落，他若有所思的凑近嗅了嗅，便托着白敬亭的腰将他摁进怀里，就着那只沾着精液的手摸索进白敬亭的臀缝，不紧不慢的按压着那微微翕合的小口。

 

一次释放对于此时的白敬亭来说是远远不够的，高温让他的穴口比往日更温软，很快接受了魏大勋手指的进入。紧致滚烫的小穴紧紧吸附着魏大勋的手指，拱着腰热情邀约着。

 

白敬亭的手腕还被束着，又一次站立的下身却失了魏大勋的关注，此时无助的暴露在空气里微微发抖。他咿唔着拿肩膀去蹭魏大勋示意他解开手上的麻绳，却被魏大勋单手扣住手腕举过头顶，牢牢的钉住。

 

“大勋…哈啊…我想射…”白敬亭急红了眼，忙前倾讨好的啄吻魏大勋的嘴，想得到释放。身子一动却刚好被后穴处正扩张的手指擦过某处，爽的他一激灵，前端汩汩冒出体液，跪坐在魏大勋腿上的身子猛地绷紧，又无力的瘫软下来，仅靠魏大勋支撑着。

 

魏大勋微挑眉，明了是找到了白敬亭的敏感点，便抽出手指，换做自己的性器径直捅了进去。因着被蒙着眼，白敬亭五感被剥夺其一，剩下四感更加灵敏。正进入自己的那物件形状被身体完完整整的勾勒在了脑海里，这想法让他羞红了脸，呐呐着摆动双腿想往外退，才移出几毫米便被魏大勋捏住腰用力摁下，性器长驱直入的捅回白敬亭的后穴，磨过敏感点。“嗯唔！”白敬亭被这下彻底操软了骨头，眼泪不住的往外流，呜咽着乖顺的窝在魏大勋怀里，被动承受着。

 

“宝贝已经爽过一次了，这次就用后面高潮，好不好？”魏大勋低头吻吻白敬亭的额角，又吮去他的泪珠。“和我一起。”


End file.
